dime que me quieres
by ezechino19381
Summary: que pasa cuando estas enamorado de una persona pero esa persona esta con alguien


**DIME QUE ME QUIERES**

**No sé que tiene, pero despierta algo en mí****cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo**

Caminaba en ciudad verde para visitar a Green y tener un duelo para saber como mejoramos desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, pero cuando estaba por entrar al gimnasio me encontré con ella la culpable de que sienta algo raro en mi estomago- me pregunto por que me sucede esto cuando estoy alado de ella y lo mas raro este raro emoción o sentimiento no sucede cuando estoy mi novia misty

**Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así****y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él**

Estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio pero dejo de mover un musculo solo me miro con sus ojos rojos como el fuego- me quede perdido mirando esos ojos inocente de color verde como el esmeralda era imposible perderse- no no no me estoy perdiendo de nuevo en sus ojos tengo que hablar con el sobre mi sentimientos hacia el

Em…. Red

Que pasa Yellow

Tengo que decir..te algo ¡muy importante!-

Dime Yellow sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Eto – red .y..yo ya sabes tu

No entiendo Yellow

RED YO- ¡HOLA YELLOW!-

Drake que haces aquí

Que no puedo visitar a mi novia

Perdón- a me olvide decir porque no esta bien que intente salir con red porque yo ya tengo novio no es que sea malo pero mi corazón un late por red- en donde estaba a si RED, donde se fue (?_?)

Porque demonios tuvo que llegar drake ahh bueno no importa

**Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi****jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así ****me siento bien, con ganas de saber de ella otra vez****debe ser especial porque lo noto en la piel**

Fue una gran pelea con Green pero lastimosamente fue interrumpida por blue- abecés me da envidia Green porque el esta con la persona que mas ama del mundo ya que el supo desde que la vio ella iva a ser su futura novia en cambio yo no, a un me acuerdo el dia en el que enamore de Yellow del bosque verde

``_red-san no te comas la comida del picnic_

_No puedo Yellow es que tu cocinas muy rico de seguro vas a ser una buena esposa_

_Gracias red_

_Como me justa ver a Yellow sonrojada es muy linda… pero que estoy diciendo ella es mi amiga no como una hermana en que estoy pensando_

_Graci..as red-san_

_Jajajaja- no hay duda creo que siento algo por Yellow´´_

_Que recuerdos pero fui un idiota- que hora es mmm son las 20:30 que estará haciendo ahora mejor voy a llamarla_

_Hola Yellow_

**Ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo****entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo****no puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme, vamos a encontrarnos**__

Ayer me la encontré en ciudad azulona se ve que tenia que comprar algo pero ese no es el punto cuando la vi pasar supe que habia algo mas que una amista entre nosotros no puedo negarme porque blue siempre dice que ella siente algo por mi- intente evitarla pero no pude ella no me pudo esquivar por arceus esto es una señal pero bueno como no hubo mas remedio decidi invitarla mañana al bosque verde para luego encontrarnos

**Sé que ésto no está bien, ella está con otro chico****yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí****mis sentimientos piden que me acerque sin pensar****y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí**

Fui a buscarla para ir al bosque verde para ir a pescar la pasamos muy bien no solo nosotros si no también nuestros pikachus pero casi mi emociones me traicionan

``red-san me voy a dormir un rato cuida nuestras cosas

Bueno- que hermosa se ve durmiendo no es así chicos

Pika pikaa

Chu chu

Ha beses me pregunto que dicen pero será un misterio para mi pero no para Yellow jaja- por un motivos pika y chuchu se fueron dejándome a mi y a Yellow solos, por instinto me fui a dormir a lado de ella- podía oler el hermoso olor de su pelo ver sus ojos cerrado sentir su respiración me hacer que muchos a sus labios pero en el momento recordé que esto esta mal ella esta con drake y yo con misty me aleje de ella lo mas rápido que pude

No puede ser otra ves estuve cerca de besar a Yellow es imposible no intentarlo mis sentimiento me piden que me hacer que a ella pero si lo ajo voy a rompe lo que le prometi

``red-san

Si Yellow

Seamos amigos

Yellow seremos amigos para siempre no importa lo que pase nunca me voy a separar de vos

Me lo prometes red-san

Si Yellow te lo prometo por mi vida que nunca me voy a separar de vos´´

**Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda****es algo extraño, pero sé que ella es distinta****es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez****necesito verla aunque sea la última vez**

Yellow es muy curiosa siempre me preguntas cosas hasta que ni yo se jajaja, tiene su momento de niñas cuando se pones roja y cuando se pone un poco caprichosa, amo es parte de ella parece una dulce niña- AAAAA NO PUEDO MAS NESECITO VERLA

**Cada tarde me cruzó con él****me olvido de lo malo, casi no puedo ni ver****el sentimiento que siento yo por él****invade cada parte y cada sample de mi piel**

Todos los días era iguales dibujo ayudo a Green pero hoy fue diferente me avía enojado con drake hoy se paso ni quiero contar lo que iso- fui corriendo al gimnasio de seguro estaría red esperándome para ir a jugar, el siempre sabe como hacer para que me olvide de lo malo es como un mago un mago bueno alto con ojos rojos con eso ojos que lastimosamente no puede ver lo que yo siento por el

**¿Quiero verlo, qué estará haciendo?****¿pensara en mí o en... qué estoy diciendo?****incomprendida esta locura que aparece****a solo medio metro su perfume me estremece**

No puedo dormir todo por su culpa

``Me invito a comer a un restaurante elegante

Yellow vamos que nuestra reserva es en 10 minutos

Si red-san- red esta usando el perfume que le prepare para su cumple bueno es imposible no olerlo tiene un buen olor

¿Yellow tienes fiebre?

En ese momento puso mi frente con su frente pude sentir su respiración- me incomodo un poco pero eso no fue lo mas importante me puse muy roja de la vergüenza parecía un tomate pero no cualquier tomate un tomate bien puro

Yellow vamos a tu casa mejor estas mu caliente de seguro tienes fiebre

Bueno´´

¿que estará haciendo? ¿estará pensando en mi? QUE ESTOY DICIENDO el esta con otra

**No sé que decir, ni que hacer, solo pienso en él****puedo imaginar y soñar solo con mirar****pero esperaré, yo sé que él tiene a otra mujer****cruda realidad, mi ansiedad pide de su piel**

Fui de picnic von red fue divertido lo único malo el estaba cansado y yo no savia que hacer lo único que le dije es que descanse

Es muy sexi cuando duerme solo con mirarlo pude soñar un mundo feliz con el tomado de la manos viajando todo el mundo pero para ese sueño se cumpla voy a tener que espera porque el esta con misty aunque no me guste es una cruda realidad

**Es la hora ya, no puedo más****quiero sentirlo y decirle te quiero ya****dejaré atrás mi relación****por ti mi amor, lo haré sin pensar**

No puedo mas tengo que verlo sentirlo de decirle que lo amo no me importa drake voy a terminar porque por ti mi amor lo har sin pensarlo

**Tengo que ir a verla, tiene que saber que siento****debo confesarle que no soporto el dolor****te buscaré lo juro, te demostraré que puedo****que quiero, prefiero terminar con este juego**

No puedo mas la voy a ir a buscar ella tiene que saber lo que siento- comencé a correr todo kanto al final lo encontré en un lugar que nunca crei que la iba a encontrar en monte silver

YELLOW!

**Vamos a apostar por soñar, a dejar que el mar****nos lleve juntos allí donde pueda amarte****vamos a empezar, a viajar, a sentir la paz****que guarda el mundo cuando comienzo a mirarte**

RED-SAN!

Te encontré ¿porque estas aquí?

Eto ….

No importa Yellow TE QUIERO

Me dejo sin palabra trate de buscar aliento pero no pude decir nada lo único que pasaba en mi mente era que paso con misty

**Escapémonos y escondámonos del resto****partamos a un sitio donde surja nuestro encuentro****podremos hacerlo tan solo confía en mí****tenemos que vernos para marcharnos de aquí**

Escapémonos Yellow partamos a un lugar desconocido que ni en el pokemap sepa en donde estamos solo confía en mi :D si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos estar junto

**Si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos saber****el final de nuestra historia, dime que lo vas a hacer****dime qué prefieres, dime que también sueñas con esto****pero dime que me quieres**

Vamos Yellow tenemos que hacerlo por si no nunca voy a saber el final de un sueño mi por favor dime que lo vas a hacer dime que me prefieres a mi y no a drake dime que también es tu sueño estar junto pero lo mas importante dime que me quieres

Red-san yo no te quiero

¿Como?- sentí un gran vacío por dentro mio me sorprendió mucho su respuesta- ya no podía ni verla

RED-SAN YO NO TE QUIERO YO TE AMO

Yellow

Red-san-

Me hacer que mucho a ella podía sentir su respiración, no dude ni un segundo y le di un beso pero lastimosamente no fue eterno por falta de aire

Red-san que paso con misty

Termine con ella ante de venir a buscarte- y Yellow que paso con drake

Termine con el yo también te estaba buscando para decirte que te amo

**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente****vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre****sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado****olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

**FIN**

**BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC ESPERO REVIEW SEGURO HAY PARTE DE QUE NO SE VA A ENTENDER PERO CUANDO ESCUCHE ESTE TEMA SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE ESTE TEMA SI NO LA CONOCEN EL NOBRE DEL TEMA ES ``DIME QUE ME QUIERES´´ DE SHE Y GEMA**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROCCIMA Y FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO ADELANTADO YA QUE TODOS TENEMOS UN NIÑO ADENTRO **


End file.
